User blog:Purplewaffles13/The Wilderness Game part 1
OK. THIS IS NOT A GAME. IT IS A SOPHISTICATED STORY SIMILAR TO THE HUNGER GAMES (Of course I can't write as good as the author and script writer) Lola woke up. "Mother?" she asked sleepily. "Yes. I am right here next to you. Don't worry. You have a fever. Go back to sleep" mother replied. But that was the last she ever heard of her mother. Lola was still terribly ill, but she went to go look for her mother, whom she hadn't seen for days. "Mother?" she called as what seemed a million times. She creeped upstairs, the old wooden stairs creaking. "Lily?" Lola called to her little sister. She was asleep, hugging a teddy bear. Lola walked in, and crouched beside Lily's bed. "Lily?" Lola stroked her blonde hair. "Are you awake?" Lily opened her eyes a little bit. She squinted. "Lola?" Lola smiled. Lily's voice was so delicate and soft and sweet. "Yes, I'm here." she replied. "Where's Mother?" Lily asked. Lola stared into her brown eyes. "I don't know." Not too long after she said that, she saw Lily's eyes filled with tears. "Lola?" Lily asked. "Yes?" replied Lola, still stroking Lily's hair. "When did you see mother?" lily asked. "I didn't see her. I heard her voice. I dont know if she was there or not. I just heard her voice. It was when I was sick." "Lola... Can you stay with me?" "I'll be right next to you." Lola replied. When Lola saw Lily's beautiful eyes close for a while, she walked out quietly. She dressed up, grabbed a book, and headed outside even though she was sick. She was going to look for her mother. Her family lived in a cottage. There were other families-- lots. But they all lived in a grassy area. No stores, nothing. If they wanted food, they had to get it the hard way. Hunt for it. Lola never hunted for food before, once with her father, who died a few year ago in the Hunger Games. 'But what if mother was picked for The Hunger Games while we were asleep, and didn't tell us? What if she already died? What if' Lola thought, then stopped. She didn't want to think of negative things about what happened to Mother. Lola went where only skilled hunters could go-- the wilderness. Their village was only grass, but another part was pure wilderness. She was not going to hunt. She was going to look for her mother. 'Maybe she died from a bear she was trying to hunt. Maybe someone else was hunting but accidentally aimed at her. Maybe she got poisoned and could not move or scream, and died in the wilderness.' All these bad thoughts flashed across Lola's mind. She was determined to find her mother, no matter what. And only her, herself, was going to find Mother in the wilderness. It was the only place Mother could have gone. Lola stepped into the wilderness, got her bow and arrow ready in case a wild animal was going to attack her. She wasn't very skilled, but she was ready for the wilderness to find her mother. Lola called this, The Wilderness Game. Did you like it? HUUUH? Well if you guys think it is good, I will continue. Bye! Category:Blog posts